


Together

by purgatoan



Series: 12 Days of Destiel [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Multi, POV Castiel, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s12e08 LOTUS, Self-Doubt, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas finally reunite after weeks of being apart and they couldn't be happier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge | @waywardlullabies | Day 12
> 
> Prompt: Christmas and Surprise
> 
> Beta: @sabriel-fanboy-83 on Tumblr
> 
> It’s the last out of 12 pieces I was publishing daily, from December 14th to 25th, as a Christmas Celebration.
> 
> It was supposed to be pure Destiel, but I didn't want to leave Sam out, he deserves love!
> 
> First time writing Wincestiel, first time writing Cas' POV, first time writing Rowena, Cas and Mary (in canon) :) Hope I did justice!
> 
> Flashback is italised. First part is about Dean, then about Sam, after that is flashback in Castiel's POV (italised), then Cas' POV now, and after that, normal fic.

Dean couldn’t help but lose the last ounce of hope he had.

Of course, they made it. They kicked Lucifer out of the president’s body, but getting arrested wasn’t a part of the plan.

And neither was being in prison for a few weeks already.

It might sound a bit pathetic, but Dean was excited for Christmas that year. He hoped they would spend it together, with mom, and maybe invite some more people over. He was thinking about Jody, Donna, the girls, maybe Garth and Bess?

It would be hard to admit to his mom that he, Sam and Cas were together, in every sense of the word, but he knew she loved them and would try to understand. It stopped being one of his concerns at that moment, however. From what Dean knew, it was already Christmas, and it didn’t seem like they would get out of there anytime soon.

He wasn’t mad. He knew that Cas’ mojo might not have been strong enough for him to sense where they were, but he prayed to the angel anyway, slipping him lots of cues that might help him rescue them. He missed him. Missed his touch, missed his presence, missed the feeling of the angel’s lips on his. It nearly hurt to be away from him for so long.

And the thing that made all of it even worse was the fact that he couldn’t see Sam.

The only holidays that they spent apart were when Sam was in Stanford, but, other than that, they were always together. It was hard for Dean to be away from his little brother, even though Sam was only one cell away from him.

They only saw each other once after they were captured, while they were passing the other one in the corridor and Dean fought not to snap the prison guard’s neck in order to just touch his brother. He simply wanted to know that he’s real and that he’s okay, but he knew that the guards were just doing their job, he couldn’t hurt them. They were innocent. Besides, they shouldn’t bring themselves more trouble than necessary. 

Being suspected of trying to kill the president was enough of a trouble.

Dean swore he felt the earth shake under his feet, making him abandon those thoughts, and he couldn’t help but wonder what was happening. It was silent for a while, then it began all over again, this time more intense, making Dean collapse to the floor.

It seemed like it was an earthquake, but Dean wasn’t stupid. Either Cas found a way to get them out or some of their enemies thought that it’d be easier to capture them when they’re in prison.

Either way, it seemed like that Christmas would be full of surprises.

* * *

It was maddening.

Not being able to see Dean or Cas, being away from there for so long; it was the worst torture someone could ever make him go through. Even if Sam wouldn’t admit it, it was hard for him to face Lucifer and it took a toll on him. He wasn’t in the best shape after the encounter with the British Men Of Letters, to be honest, Lucifer made it even worse, and he would give everything to have his brother or his angel right beside him in this difficult time.

He still thought there might’ve been some kind of a catch and he couldn’t convince himself completely that Lucifer was gone.

It was just too easy, considering how much they’ve sacrificed, how much he sacrificed to be done with him for good all those times, to just get this over with with some kind of a secret weapon they never heard about.

They didn’t have a choice, though, and as much as turning toward British Men of Letters felt like a treason for Sam, he had to do it.

He just hoped that it really worked the way he wanted it to and that it wouldn’t end up being a disaster.

Sam didn’t think he would be able to survive something like this again.

He was going nuts, wanting, needing to make sure that his brother was okay, that the angel was safe. He hoped that Cas would get them out of there soon.

He knew Castiel would never give up searching for them, he loved them both too much and Sam was sure that their angel was worried sick about them. That’s why Sam kept praying to him, assuring him that no one’s harmed them and trying to pass to Cas as much info as possible, considering it could come in handy when he would be able to break them out.

He longed for the angel, for his presence, for his touch, for the feeling of Cas’ lips on his so much that he was afraid his heart might break in half.

Also, Sam couldn’t help but miss Dean.

Sure, there was only a wall separating them, but they weren’t able to talk to each other since they were captured, not to mention hugging or more. 

They were never far away from each other for long, there were only a few exceptions to that rule throughout all those years, so those two or three weeks were slowly turning into a nightmare.

Sam was sitting on the bed when he felt it, making him snap out of his thoughts.

Slight tremors of the ground under him made his dinner on the table shake, then stopped for a while. It was an anomaly, Sam could feel that. There was this kind of a sixth sense that was left in him after the whole demon blood mess and it made him able to pick up if something seemed a bit shady.

He used to brush it off as hunter instincts, but now he had nothing to rely on. He was trapped in a soundproof cell, with no view, and he just knew something was off.

That’s why he didn’t seem surprised when the aftershocks appeared, simply wishing it was Cas trying to save them, not someone who would give them even more trouble than they were already in.

* * *

 

_ I was going out of my mind when I saw that Sam and Dean weren’t where they were supposed to be.  _

_ The Impala was parked right where we left it and there was no sign of the Winchesters. As I got back to the motel, it seemed clear that something was wrong. _

_ I didn’t know what to do. I failed with keeping Kelly around, she slipped right through my fingers. It seemed like I was worthless and unable to do anything right. _

_ I didn’t know where to start looking, I had no idea what could’ve happened there. I was devastated. I sat on the ground in front of that motel and hid my face in my hands, like I was about to cry, even though angels don’t cry at all. _

_ I lost all hope, I didn’t know what to do. _

_ But, then, I heard both of my boys praying. I couldn’t track them, I was too weak, but I heard them clearly. It was hard to focus on two voices at the same time, but what I managed to make out was that they were arrested for trying to assassinate the president and they had no idea where they were being taken. _

_ If I had been there, they wouldn’t be in danger. _

_ It was all my fault. _

_ They were my everything and I couldn’t keep them safe. _

_ I had to find them as soon as possible and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to do this on my own. I needed backup. _

_ And I knew exactly who to turn for help to. _

* * *

 

People were shouting and running around as we entered the prison. Though, I assume that it would be more proper to say that we broke in. Rowena blew the front gate and the wall by causing a major earthquake.

“Let’s go, boys and lads,” she chirped as the bricks began falling down, leaving a big enough gap to let us all pass.

“As you wish, mommy,” Crowley retorted, whisking the dust from his suit away with a snap of his fingers.

“Kids, right?” Rowena turned her attention to Mary, but she took a step away from her and adjusted her grip on the gun, ignoring the readhead completely.

I couldn’t help but sigh, their banter was making me uneasy, “Let’s go and get them out as soon as possible.

They didn’t protest, just followed me as I began walking toward the building.

I could sense the fear in all the inmates and guards, they didn’t know what was happening and who we were, but we weren’t there to harm them. We only wanted to get Dean and Sam out, they didn’t have to be afraid of us.

I was the first one to get inside, Mary was right behind me, and Crowley, along with Rowena, were covering our backs.

Who thought I would trust them someday? But they proved their loyalty to me, Sam and Dean more times than I was able to count. There was no need to be wary of them, they weren’t enemies anymore. Mary was hesitant to trust them, a demon and a witch, but she trusted me so she agreed to come with us. I knew she would do anything for the boys, just like me.

Bullets began flying our way, but we managed to change their trajectory, Rowena with spells, Crowley using his demonic powers, uncalculated and chaotic, and me with my angelic powers, letting them barely whiz past, so that they wouldn’t hurt anyone. We split up once we got to the two corridors, one heading left and the other one heading right.

Rowena put a spell so no one would get inside before we exited and she headed left with Mary. I chose the other path with Crowley, our steps echoing in the tiled hallway as we kept searching that wing in order to find Sam and Dean. 

My heart ached for them. Before I met them, I was sure angels weren’t capable of love, but they proved me wrong.

I loved them with all my heart and I knew they loved me too.

I was aware of the fact that our arrangement wasn’t common among humans, but none of us seemed to care.

We were happy together and that’s what mattered most.

“Don’t worry, feathers. We’ll find your boyfriends and you’ll keep on living happily, all rainbow and unicorns,” Crowley said as they were passing some open cells, people staring at me and him with unreadable expressions on their faces.

I guess it was unusual to see someone else than a prison guard in that building.

“Unicorns don’t exist, Crowley,” I growled. I trusted him, but that didn’t change the fact he was quite a pain in the ass, at least that’s how Dean would describe him.

Dean. He was praying in that moment and his thoughts were so clear that it seemed like he was talking to me face to face.

We must’ve been really close.

“Oh, angel. I was just joking…,” Crowley began, but I shaked my head, and he stopped talking.

“I can sense they’re close, let’s go,” I said and started running down the corridor, kicking the door open, as the electricity seemed to go out when Rowena finished the spell.

However, she warned us that the cells’ doors were powered from a different source, so we would probably have to teleport Sam and Dean from there, if they wouldn’t open.

I didn’t sense anyone being present in this wing of the prison except for two people in the last two cells.

It must’ve been Sam and Dean, and I couldn’t help but feel like a huge weight has just been lifted off my shoulders.

We found them. We did it.

* * *

The tremors stopped after a while and Dean stepped closer to the cell door, pressing his ear against the cold metal surface.

He strained his hearing, but, even if he wished, he couldn’t hear anything. Dean sighed in defeat and began pacing around the room, backing all the way to the wall as he saw someone appear right in front of him.

He certainly didn’t expect to see Crowley standing there, his hand reaching up to rest on Dean’s shoulder.

“Come on, squirrel. Let’s go,” was all that the demon said as he grabbed Dean’s shoulder and teleported him outside of the cell, hunter’s gaze falling upon his angel.

Dean’s body reacted before his mind could and he speeded toward Cas, his lips crashing into the angel’s. He was so starved, so desperate to feel that his lover was real, that he didn’t even notice Mary and Rowena entering this prison’s wing through the busted door. Deanis hands tangled in Castiel’s hair and pulled him even closer.

Someone cleared their throat then, making Dean pull away, and he saw Crowley standing on his left, his little brother right by the demon’s side. Again, Dean had no control of his actions, and he crashed into his brother, their lips meeting in a demanding but short kiss, his hand entwined with Cas’.

Absentmindedly, Dean pulled Cas closer to the two of them, still not breaking the kiss, just wanting to have their angel right beside them.

Sam ached for Castiel as well and he broke the kiss, planting a short and sweet one on Castiel’s lips, finally feeling safe in the presence of the two people he loved most: his brother and his angel.

“Lovebirds are reunited, that’s joyful,” Crowley teased and they all turned their attention to the demon on their right, ready to talk back at him, but they froze as they saw Mary standing nearby, along with Rowena.

She must’ve seen everything.

“Mom, it’s not how…,” Dean began, but she didn’t give him a chance to finish, simply running toward them and hugging all of them close.

“I don’t care. I thought I wouldn’t see you again,” Mary breathed out, tears running down her face, “You’re safe and you’re my boys, that’s the most important thing,” she buried her face in Sam’s hair and they all responded by squeezing her tighter. Castiel was quite taken aback with her affection, but he did exactly the same thing as the boys, trapping Mary in a tight embrace.

She was right. They were together and that was the most important thing.

“See, mommy? You could take some tips,” Crowley said and Rowena huffed out a laugh.

“Oh, Fergus. Seems like you’re in for a disappointment,” she admitted and the boys couldn’t help but chuckle.


End file.
